Patent Publication 1 discloses a technique of reading data of ID tags when shipment of articles arrives, for automatically inspecting the articles. However, Patent Publication 1 does not study application of the ID tags in an automated warehouse, in particular, management of IDs of articles stored in carriers such as buckets, pallets, and trays. Further, Patent Publication 1 does not study any technique of writing data of individual articles to the articles when the articles are taken out of the carriers.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-104632